inflation_rpgfandomcom-20200223-history
Guides
InflationRPG can be a very daunting game, but here are some guides to help you figure out how to level up, what items you should equip and where you should farm. General Tips *Don't try to grab everything in one go. Just attempt to either farm a single item, Gold, or test out your limits. *As Weapons and Armors give (+Raw/%) stats, the better %stats you have, the stronger you will be in lategame, as every stat you allocated until then is multiplied by them. *Use the Combo&Crit, HPx0,5 and ATKx0,5 Bonuses to your advantage. Going to a higher level zone using these bonuses can give you lots of EXP. *Gauge your capability to take out a boss by killing the enemies in the same zone. If you are having a hard time with the trash, it will be impossible to take out the boss without help. *If you have to use Gold for Healing, don't wait until you're almost dead to use it: Healing cancels your next turn to fully recover your HP, which will make you waste the Gold if you die before that point. *Buying all the Accessory Slots is a priority investment. Best way of increasing your capacity to grind and to grow efficient in battle overall. *Buying Sets 2-5 is a priority investment:''' '''they'll save you time and let you quickly switch to the right gear you need without changing everything. When you unlock all 5 Sets, the button Map:Off can be turned to On to activate the Quick Sets on the map, which saves even more time. *Change your Stats Screen to show after every battle (in Settings). It may be annoying, but you'll find that you'll need to access this screen after every battle regardless. *Having a hard time farming? Check out the Glitches! *PatchNotes can be interesting to read if you want to follow the evolution of the game. Efficiency Tips * The Gray-haired hero (top row, second char) is the best and only character to use in the game. His stat multipliers are 1HP 2ATK 1AGI, superior to Orange Girl (top row, third char)'s 1LUC because AGI's battle effects are 7 times stronger, and endgame gems don't have LUC to begin with. * The best progression stat distribution is HalfATK -> HalfDEF -> AllHP to push efficiently until late HardMode. Why no AGI and LUC? AGI is plain useless. And LUC actually only helps with Gold, barely with droprates (in most cases, you'll need millions of LUC to reach a noticeable change). So LUC is only to use on Goldfarming runs, or when you are farming an area with no intention of progressing further. In addition, a 2LUC character's effect on Gold isn't strong enough to be a valid reason to take away experience from Grayhair. * Never put too much stat gems on your EXP Set. Stats are used in early to lower the difficulty but after a certain point (generally lv5200 Oculus of Hatred), they actually will cripple your progress since they take slots of EXP gems. Also don't use BattlePoints rings before you reached 1BP. That's wasted slots for no reason! * Kill all the Bosses you can every run. The excuse of going out of your way doesn't work when the Running Set (3xEncounter reduction rings and 3xMovement gem+1) saves you from most random mobs. Bosses give important BP to push further, to let you farm the areas you need to farm. Fandom Tips and Guides *Farming Recommendations - Step by step items to get through the whole game. *Inflation Almanach - Excel workbook that calculates almost everything. Updated version on the Discord. *Gold Farming Guide - New guide to farm 2.1mil Gold in the Desert lv2222 area.